The Ring That Kept Us Together
by CrypticBerry
Summary: Tsuna, ever since he was a kid, he was always protected from bullies by this tomboy girl, named Fuyu DelaRosa. He didn't know why, but they became friends quickly. But that is until she moved away in fourth grade. "Ne! Tsuna-kun! This ring will have an invisible string that will always keep us together no matter what! So you better not lost it! Promise?"
1. Prologue

**The Rings That Kept Us Together**

**Summary**: Tsuna, ever since he was a kid, he was always protected from bullies by this tomboy girl, named Fuyu DelaRosa. He didn't know why, but they became friends quickly. But that is until she moved away in fourth grade. "Ne! Tsuna-kun! This ring will have an invisible string that will always keep us together no matter what! So you better not lose it Baka-Tsuna-Kun! Promise?"

**Warning**: Violence and a wide vocabulary (of cuss words)

**The Rings That Kept Us Together**

Six year old Tsuna quivered in fear as he tried his best to cover his body so that he wouldn't receive any fatal injuries. You see, Tsunayoshi was a very clumsy boy. Not to mention that he isn't very bright and is very feminine. And is often bullied by people calling him 'Dame-Tsuna' or would just plain beating him up. And it was happening right now.

It was the end of school so any hope of anyone helping him was useless. _If_ anyone did want to help. The bullies sneered at him as they continued to kick him.

"Baka!"

"You shouldn't even be here!"

"Dame-Tsuna!"

"No one likes you!"

"What do you think you guys are doing?!" That itself was enough for Tsuna to stop quivering and to snap his eyes open and while the others looked behind them to see a girl. A girl with strawberry blonde hair that was tied in twin pig-tails and had fiercely angry minty green eyes and was wearing a pink summer dress with white Mary Janes. They gulped. They knew who she was. A girl who had no sense of style and preferred playing in the mud than playing with barbies. She was practically the tom-boy who bullied everyone. But not a beating-up kind of bully, more like teasing and mocking kind.

"W-what are you going to do about it?!" One of the three boys who bullied Tsuna suddenly yelled as sweat formed on his forehead. One dark smirk from the girl caused them to flinch and run away. After all, one smirk and they knew they were going to be humiliated the next day. Looking at the backs of the retreating figures, the girl sighed and looked at Tsuna in the eyes with a stern look.

"Don't let them do that to you Dame-Tsuna-kun." She spoke up with a small blush on her face as she looked away with a frown; though it looked like a pout.

"E-eh?" Tsuna stuttered out. Why would a bully _like_ her help him out? Soon the girl looked back at him with an angry flushed face.

"S-shut up! I only helped because it was the right thing to do!" She walked towards Tsuna and harshly pulled him up so that he could stand. Guess this Tom-boy doesn't know about being gentle. Tsuna flinched but allowed it anyway.

"E-eto..."

"The names Fuyu!" The girl practically screamed out as sparkles flew around her as if she was a celebrity making Tsuna giggle.

"My name is Tsunayoshi. But you can call me Tsuna." Tsuna replied with a small smile and blush. Maybe he'll actually get a friend.

"No can do, Dame-Tsuna-kun." Tsuna's face was crushed as Fuyu stood there with closed eyes and a proud smirk.

"Just kidding. T-Tsuna-kun." Tsuna perked up and had a flowery background around him making Fuyu's eyes twitch. And this, my friends, was when they became the greatest friends.

~Fourth Grade~

"E-eh? But wh-why?" Tsuna asked as tears began to form in the corner of his eyes and was pouting. This itself made Fuyu twitch. Tsuna himself was even more feminine than her. She didn't even have anything to prove that she was a girl other than the fact that she was always forced to wear dresses by her parents, had a large red bow on her head and always had her long hair in twin pig-tails. And the fact that she was flat-chested as a board didn't help at all. Well what can you do? She was only 9 years old for gods sake.

"Because mom and dad wanted me to pursue my goals of being a pastry maker. You know how I'm the best sweet maker right?" Tsuna nodded as Fuyu smirked. Oh yeah, she was quiet egotistical.

"Well in order to do that, they want to take me to France. The land of love and sweets." At the word love, she cringed and shivered but it subsided. After this, Tsuna had tears falling out. His only friend was leaving! Fuyu panicked and started flailing her arms around. And soon started to pull on her tails as she heard Tsuna's wails become louder.

"D-don't cry! Here!" Tsuna stopped as Fuyu grabbed his face and hugged him. This left Tsuna speechless. She never hugged anyone. Well, not that he knows of but still! She was always hugged by her parents and her brother but she never hugged back. After a couple of seconds, he lifted his arms and hugged back. Soon he heard sniffles from her. He turned his face looked and saw her crying silently.

"G-gomene Tsuna-kun!" She cried out as she hugged him tighter which caused him to cough slightly. Boy did she have a set of arms.

"I-it's fine Fuyu-chan... I understand. So don't cry!" Tsuna let go of the hug and gently pushed Fuyu off him as he tried to wipe away Fuyu's seemingly never-ending tears. Soon tears turned into small trails, small trails turned into hiccups and hiccups turned into her smiling.

She reached into her pocket and pulled out two silver rings that were a bit too big for their skinny fingers but they'll grow. She took one of them and shoved them into Tsuna's chest as Tsuna took it in curiosity.

"Ne! Tsuna-kun! This ring will have an invisible string that will always keep us together no matter what! So you better not lose it Baka-Tsuna-Kun! Promise?" Tsuna soon realized and nodded as he showed a tear-filled grin at Fuyu who returned with her own tear-filled grin.

_I promise. _

Tsuna woke up with a jolt as he looked at the clock beside him. It was only 4:37 AM and the sun was barely even in sight. He was having the same dreams again for past two weeks. He sighed and looked at his right hand that held the ring firmly on his ring finger. Looks like it fitted after all. He smiled and decided to get some more sleep. As he drifted off to the arms of sleep, the ring shone across brightly before it died down, and a small barely hearable voice rang through.

_"I promise." _

To Be Continued

-Omake-

A sneeze came through as the girl groggily woke up.

"Excuse you Hime-chan~" A rather deep with a thick French accent voice broke through beside the girl on her left. She looked over and noticed their short spikes up to the left strawberry blonde hair and forest green eyes. She noticed it was her brother.

"Shut up nii-chan." Her slightly high pitched voice was echoed through the dark airplane. She was about to remark about not wanting to be called that but was hit in the head by a board by the person on the right of her. She groaned and glared at the person to meet with sharp brown eyes. It was her tutor.

"What did I say about language Hime-San." The girl's eyes twitch before sighing and slouched back into her chair only to be given a stern look from her tutor.

"'Never to speak such language as a bad-mannered vigilante.'" She frowned and sat straight and read through a book that was next to her about sweets.

"What am I do to with you young lady. I swear."

Berry: Hallo everyone! This is my first ever fanfic so I hope you'll be gentle. I'm sorry if Tsunayoshi was a little OOC and well, I accept constructive con- con... What ever that word is! And well if you have nothing nice to say, please shove it down your throat. R&R and tell me what you think please!


	2. Chapter 1

**The Rings That Kept Us Together **

**Summary: **Tsuna, ever since he was a kid, he was always protected from bullies by this tomboy girl, named Fuyu DelaRosa. He didn't know why, but they became friends quickly. But that is until she moved away in fourth grade. "Ne! Tsuna-kun! This ring will have an invisible string that will always keep us together no matter what! So you better not lose it Baka-Tsuna-Kun! Promise?"

**Warning:** Violence and a wide vocabulary (of cuss words)

**The Rings That Kept Us Together **

"Wake up Dame-Tsuna. You'll be late for school." A squeaky voice from a certain spartan tutor called out as he stood by the sidelines, watching Tsuna groan in his sleep.

"... F-five... More minutes... Mo-*snore*" Only to be hit in the head by a two ton mallet by Reborn.

"ITAI! Reborn! You could have woken me up like a normal person." Tsuna muttered as he rubbed the new found large bruise on his head as Reborn's obsidian eyes sparkled in amusement.

"And who say's I'm a normal person? Last time I check I'm the greatest hitman." Tsuna sweat dropped as he looked at Reborn who smirked at him. Just as he was about to argue back, his mom knocked on the door and came in with a smile.

"Tsu-kun~ Breakfast is ready~ oh and Hayato-kun and Takeshi-kun are already here eating breakfast." With that said, she skipped out of the room. Tsuna smiled at his mother before checking the time and screamed.

"HIEEE! IM GOING TO BE LATE!" He quickly rushed into the bathroom changed into his uniform and brushed his teeth and headed out into the kitchen. Just as he was trying to fix his blazer, he tripped and kissed the floor.

"Ara?" Tsuna's mother, Nana, peaked out from the kitchen and looked at Tsuna with worried eyes.

"Daijobu Tsu-kun?" In which Tsuna nodded. Just as he was about to stand up, Reborn came out of no where and kicked him in the face to kiss the floor once again.

"Sorry to ruin this intimate moment with you and the floor dame-Tsuna but your going to be late." And with a cock of the gun, Tsuna 'HIE'd and rushed outside but not before grabbing his two best friends and a piece of toast. They ran as fast as they could and barely made it in time just before the bell rang causing Tsuna to sigh. 'Hibari-San would have bit us to death...'

They headed inside into their classroom just before their teacher, Nezu-sensi, had come in. To calm himself down, Tsuna sighed and placed his head on the cool desk.

"You okay, Tsuna?" Yamamoto's cheerful voice brought Tsuna out as he looked over and smiled.

"You baseball idiot! I'm suppose to be asking that!" A certain silver haired loyal puppy also became clear making Tsuna sweat drop.

"Maa Maa~, we can both ask him- right Tsuna?" Yamamoto flashed a smile at Tsuna making Tsuna nod.

"Thanks for asking. I'm fine."

Just at that, Nezu had came in and began talking making Tsuna zone out since he was so sleepy. He merely placed his head down and took a small nap. After a few minutes, he subconsciously heard the door slide open and his classmates gasping. Someone must have came in. He was about to drift back to sleep when he was suddenly pecked in the face with a chalk from the one and only- most hated teacher-, Nezu.

"ITAI!" Tsuna yelled out as he rubbed his red forehead as everyone else subsided from looking at the person to snicker at Tsuna's misfortune.

"Wake up dame-Tsuna. I will not permit sleeping in my class." One of that cause Gokudera about to explode as be stood up. Tsuna looked at Gokudera and just shook his head and sat back down to look forward.

"Now as I was saying. This is-" Nezu was interrupted by Tsuna who had his mouth wide open and starred at the person.

"F-Fuyu-chan?!"

"Ara? Tsuna-kun?"

"EHHHHHH?!"

To be continued

Berry: Next chapter! :D Thank you guys for being there to support this story on the first chapter! I hoped you enjoy and next time, everyone is surprised as the new student ran over and hugged Tsuna, Fuyu meets the crew, Fuyu meets the certain spartan baby. Will she find out that Tsuna is going to be boss for the most powerful mafia family out there or will Tsuna stop her from knowing? Next time on, The Rings That kept Us Together. R&R please? C:


	3. Chapter 2

**The Rings That Kept Us Together **

**Summary:** Tsuna, ever since he was a kid, he was always protected from bullies by this tomboy girl, named Fuyu DelaRosa. He didn't know why, but they became friends quickly. But that is until she moved away in fourth grade. "Ne! Tsuna-kun! This ring will have an invisible string that will always keep us together no matter what! So you better not lose it Baka-Tsuna-Kun! Promise?"

**Warning:** Violence and a wide vocabulary (of cuss words)

**The Rings That Kept Us Together**

"F-Fuyu-chan?!"

"Ara? Tsuna-kun?"

"EHHHHHHH?"

Everyone looked between the new girl who they now presumed as 'Fuyu' and Tsuna in disbelief; their jaws hitting their desk as they thought 'How can dame-Tsuna know her?!' They looked at Tsuna who had a dark blush on his face after realizing who the the new girl was.

He took in his old childhood friend's features before stopping at her... Um... Breasts... He blushed quickly and looked at Fuyu in the eyes. She certainly did change. She was taller than him when they were kids but now, she was shorter than him. Her hair became longer from her shoulder to now her waist and was still kept in twin pig-tails. Her mist green eyes became sea foam green and she became more petite in size and in shape. And changed from flat chested as a board to a girl who sported B+ breasts. She wore the girls uniform but the skirt was longer than it should have been. From the thigh to now her knees. I'm sure Hibari wouldn't mind since less skin the better decency right? But that didn't stop the boys looking at her creamy skin.

She looked at Tsuna who was intently staring at her before his eyes landed on her own making her blush as well. Tsuna changed from the adorable kid to well, he was still adorable but he lost most of his baby fat and was looking more like a boy. She smiled sweetly at Tsuna making Tsuna's blush turn redder and turned away. 'Her smile is still the same.' Fuyu looked at Tsuna and slightly giggled before turning to the rest of the class.

"Hello, my name is Fuyu DelaRosa. I came here from France. It's a pleasure to meet you." Her voice echoed through the silent classroom. Her voice was soft yet almost pitched and was accompanied with a slight French accent. Everyone, except Tsuna, Yamamoto, and Gokudera started looking at Fuyu with wide eyes. Her accent!

"Okay. She will be here for the rest of the school year. Any questions for Ms. DelaRosa?" Nezu asked as he sighed. 'Seriously. Teenagers these days.' He thought as he watched the almost the entire class raise their hands. Just as he was about to pick a student, the door was knocked and their attention was turned from the girl to the person who knocked and came through.

It was Reboyama-sensi.

"Ciao. Nezu, you're being called to the principal's office." Nezu was confused but left anyway. The students eyes watch him leave as their eyes flash at Fuyu then at Reborn.

"I am Reboyama-sensi. You will not call me less." He smirked darkly as he watched the students gulp. His attention was turned to the girl, who he thought as a new student, who was beside him. She looked at him in curiosity.

"You will be seated next to Tsuna." She nodded hesitantly before looking at the seat next to Tsuna. It was occupied.

"But I'm seating here Reboyama-sensi." One dark look at the student caused the student to flinch and stumble over to the nearest seat available. And soon the class started. After a hard math course from Reborn, the bell rang and everyone started standing up to pack their stuff. They suddenly look at Fuyu when they heard a loud thud and saw Fuyu tackle Tsuna-who hie'd- to the floor and started hugging him. He stopped panicking as he felt his head-pain subsided before hugging Fuyu back.

"I missed you..." Fuyu whispered in Tsuna's ears as he slightly blushed when her soft pale pink lips brushed against his ear. Fuyu had glossy eyes as she continued to hug Tsuna. Tsuna flinched as he felt Fuyu hug tighter. Looks like she didn't lose her strength at giving hugs. Suddenly aware with all the people looking at them, Tsuna gently pushed Fuyu off him as tears began to form in the corner of Fuyu's eyes.

"Could you please get off me, Fuyu-chan?" She nodded and they both stood up as she tried to wipe away her never ending tears. How could she not. She hasn't seen her childhood friend in years and never did get the chance to write a letter to him. She didn't even have any sort of form to contact him. She only had a picture of both of them when she was about to leave Japan. She started sniffling as she rubbed her eyes.

Tsuna smiled and took away her hand and pulled her towards him and placed his chin on top of her head and started using his other hand to rub small circles around Fuyu's back.

"I missed you too..." Fuyu slightly smiled into Tsuna's chest as her tears came to a stop. She looked up and saw Tsuna's smile and blushed. He brushed away her remaining tears with his thumb and grinned at her.

"It's good to be back." After that rather intimate moment together, Yamamoto coughed in slight uncomfortable-ness while Gokudera was fumming, Hana and Kyoko was surprised, and the rest of the class had their jaws on the floor. Tsuna and Fuyu blushed and turned away from each other.

"You wanna eat lunch with us Fuyu-chan?" Tsuna asked Fuyu who was getting ready to leave for lunch as she clutched her school bag behind her. She thought for a moment before agreeing.

"Sure. Maybe you can taste my sweets." Fuyu smiled back as she placed her hand on her cheek as she slightly day-dreamed about cakes and pastry. Just doing so, Kyoko, Hana, Yamamoto and a fuming Gokudera walked towards them.

"This is Fuyu-chan. She is my childhood friend." Tsuna nodded towards Fuyu who shook out of her dreams and smiled at the group.

"Hello."

"Hello Fuyu-chan. My name is Kyoko." Kyoko beamed at the new girl. She thought that Fuyu could be a good friend to have.

"Hmm. Hana." Hana looked Fuyu with sharp eyes making Fuyu look at her with slight dark eyes before it disappeared completely. She didn't like it when people stared at her that way.

"Haha! My name's Yamamoto Takeshi. You can call me Takeshi if you'd like." Yamamoto smiled at Fuyu who smiled in return.

"Gokudera Hayato." Gokudera muttered next as he glared at Fuyu who smiled at him. It sort of reminded her of a loyal puppy.

"Well it is a pleasure to meet Tsuna-kun's friends." Fuyu chuckled before smiling at Tsuna. They walked the rest of the way to the roof, completely ignoring their classmates who had their jaws on the floor at the whole things as an awkward silence happened between the group.

**To Be Continued**

**Berry: **Next chapter! :D hoped you enjoy and next time on The Rings That Kept Us Together, The crew get to know Fuyu better and is suddenly worried when she didn't want to walk home with them. Shrugging, Kyoko asks the group if they wanted to go to a pastry shop that had their grand opening just last week and apparently it was now very popular. Well, bye. R&R please.

**P.S: **Sorry if Tsuna was too OOC. I couldn't think of a way for him to react.


End file.
